


love and devotion

by rosecake



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence AU - Death Star gets blown up before Alderaan does, M/M, Marriage, Really You're in Love, Saying You're Getting Married for Practical Reasons but Not Really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/pseuds/rosecake
Summary: Bodhi has a problem and Leia has a solution.“You should get married,” she said, looking down at her pad. “That’s the obvious answer, isn’t it? I’m a government official, I can sign off on it.”
Relationships: Galen Erso/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Shotgun Wedding Flash Exchange





	love and devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



Leia had always been kind to Bodhi (downright sweet, even, compared to how she could be with some other pilots he could name), but he still didn’t want to bother her. Alderaan had only narrowly missed being annihilated by the Death Star, and he knew she had her hands full trying to coordinate a planet-wide evacuation before the Empire could rally its forces for revenge. 

His own concerns seemed very small in comparison, but there were still quite important to him. 

“Cracken doesn’t want Galen on the Hoth base with everyone else He wants to move him the to the _Candor_ , but he wants to move him alone,” he said. 

“You asked to go with him?” 

Bodhi nodded. “Cracken said no. Said they’re only letting fully vetted personnel onboard, since it’s the intelligence hub ship.” 

Jyn, Cassian and K-2 were on outer rim moon trying to track down old contacts, and Base and Chirrut were helping look for someone who could help train Luke. Galen was spending most of his time getting grilled on the state of Imperial technology and supply chains, and Bodhi had started to worry that if he let him out of his sight he might end up lost in the tangled web that enshrouded intelligence. They might be better than the ISB, but spies were spies.  
Jyn had said as much before she’d left, and Bodhi had told her not to worry, that he’d make sure nothing happen. 

“RAIS can get carried away sometimes,” she said, sighing heavily. She tapped her stylus against her pad as she thought for a moment. “You should get married.” 

That was such a non-sequitur that Bodhi assumed he’d misheard her. “I’m sorry, what?” 

“You should get married,” she said, looking down at her pad. “That’s the obvious answer, isn’t it? I’m a government official, I can sign off on it.”

Bodhi didn’t think _obvious_ was the word he’d use. “That seems,” he said, and then paused, at a loss for wards. “Drastic?” 

“Look, I understand why you’re worried, and I’ll have a nice long talk with Cracken and Dravits later and get them to lay off. I just need a chance to catch my breath, but I might not get it for a while. In the meantime, if you’re officially married they can’t force you to split up without explaining themselves to Mon Mothma first, and she won’t agree to it.” 

“But—“ 

Leia laughed. “What? Are you shy? It’s just a piece of paper. You can always get it annulled later.” She smiled at him, and in an exaggerated stage whisper she added, “But I bet you won’t.” 

Bodhi had no idea how he was meant to react to being teased about his love life by a princess. A number of the intelligence officers still viewed Galen with a heavy dose of suspicion, but Leia had whole-heartedly embraced him as the Alliance’s savior. On top of that, she seemed to find Bodhi’s involvement in the whole thing positively romantic. 

Bodhi had given a lot of well-thought out excuses and reasons for his defection, but by now it seemed painfully obvious to everyone around him that he’d done it for love. 

She slid her pad over to him, and he realized that she’d already pulled up the paperwork. “Your signature goes right here,” she said, tapping a line over his printed name. She’d already filled her own name in as witness. 

“Don’t we need to talk to Galen first?” he asked, but then he signed it anyway, impulsively. 

“Let’s go find him,” she said, taking Bodhi’s hand and pulling him along. 

Bodhi’s mind raced as he followed her. He hadn’t worked out exactly what he was going to say yet, he needed time to figure out how he was going to phrase the proposal. A literal proposal! That was only just starting to sink in. It wasn’t as if Bodhi was above the cynical abuse of bureaucratic ritual for practical reasons. He would’ve happily married any one of his crew mates for the benefits without a second thought if the Empire had offered any.  
But it was near impossible to be cynical where Galen was concerned. 

He swallowed nervously, when they reached the door and Galen answered. 

“Sign this,” said Leia, thrusting the pad into Galen’s hands. 

“Wait a second!” Bodhi wasn’t sure who was worse: Leia, who hadn’t bothered explaining the very binding document she’d handed over, or Galen, who was already signing without having bothered to ask. 

“What is it?” Galen asked, looking up to him, entirely oblivious. 

It was occasionally difficult to accept that Galen was a genius. “Don’t just sign things without reading them,” he said, exasperated. 

“It’s your marriage certificate!” announced Leia, beaming. “Congratulation!” 

She waved, still smiling as she turned and headed back to her office, abandoning Bodhi to explain the situation himself. 

“It’s nice to see her happy. I know the situation with Alderaan has been weighing on her,” said Galen, watching her leave. Then he turned to Bodhi. “What was she talking about?” 

Bodhi tried to explain, but the situation in many ways defied explanation, and he promptly made it worse by trying to speak too quickly. “I know it’s fast, but-“ 

“Bodhi,” said Galen, quietly, and Bodhi was relieved to be cut off from his increasingly incoherent description of the past quarter hour. He slid his arm around Bodhi’s waist and guided him into the privacy of their room. “So we’re married now?” 

“Yes. Unless you want to go chase down Leia and break her pad, and I wouldn’t blame you if-“ 

“I don’t want to take it back,” said Galen, pulling Bodhi close enough to kiss him. 

Bodhi closed his eyes and relaxed, curving into Galen’s warm embrace. Galen kissed him slowly, with a kind of easy and open affection that made Bodhi want to melt in his arms. They’d known each other for less than a year, not long at all, the whole relationship rushing forward at break-neck speed. Why should marriage be any different? Bodhi’d already committed treason for him. Risked his life for him. Bodhi was already as fully committed as it was possible to be. 

“We should have a ceremony,” said Galen. He brushed his face along Bodhi’s, his nose pressing into Bodhi’s cheek as he spoke.

“You want to have a ceremony?” He knew Galen didn’t like to draw attention to himself. 

“A small one,” he said, turning but still holding Bodhi close as he moved towards the bed. “If you want to.” 

Galen was different since they’d escaped from Eadu. Before, he had been more reserved, more careful and conscripted with his words and gestures. Not cold, not uncaring, but distant, especially if he thought someone might be watching. And on Eadu there had almost always been someone watching. 

Now he was practically careless with his affection, unwound and unrestrained. 

“We only know about a dozen people,” said Bodhi, untangling himself from Galen so he could slip off his jacket. He was starting to feel too warm to keep it on. “A small ceremony sounds just right.” 

Galen sat on the bed, back against the wall, and Bodhi settled in his lap, put his hands on his shoulders, holding him there. His new husband. 

“We can figure out the ceremony later, though,” he said, as Galen pulled him closer, his fingers dragging along Bodhi’s back. “Right now let’s focus on the wedding night.”


End file.
